Love: Spell or Feeling
by StraightxxxEdge
Summary: Everyone in the WWE wants Kofi and Randy was the only who told his feelings to Kofi.  To bad Randy is crazy. But Randy ain't the only one confessing and ain't the only one who is crazy.
1. The Starting

**" Hey Kofi " Sheamus said. Kofi just nodded his head kept moving. As Kofi walked away Sheamus stared at him, 'He sure a pretty face' he thought. So caught up in his Sheamus did notice John Cena, Randy Orton, or Edge behind him. " What you staring,Sheamus" they said at the same time. Sheamus didn't do nothing and said "Just looking". Edge laughed " Yeah looking at Kofi". John and Randy laughed to. Sheamus just walked off. They followed him saying " Man you shouldn't be a shame everybody wants a piece of him.'' That's when they all made it to the locker room and sat on the bench and continue to talk. " To keep it real Kofi is the hottest new superstar everyone want" John said. They all nodded. " I really wouldn't mind giving him a Rated-R night" Edge said. They all laughed at that,but stopped when they heard a scream " Yo that sounded like Kofi" Jon said. When they look out they saw Wade Barrett holding Kofi by the hair. He had a long cut on his arm with blood dripping out of it. Wade tilt Kofi's head and smile then said " I see why everyone wants you so bad'' Before he could finish John and the others came out and attack Wade. Kofi fell to the floor coughing. " Are you alright" they ask. Kofi nodded then ask " What did Wade mean" Randy shook his head and said " Don't worry about it" he lean down and got Kofi arm " Let's get you back to the hotel" then left the others. John,Edge,and Sheamus all thought the same thing 'Wade Barrett is dead'. Then after that they left. While driving back hotel Randy couldn't help but keep his mind on the sleeping man next to him. When they made it to the room Kofi was wide awake,but he had a worry look on his face. Randy saw that look and ask " What's wrong Kofi". Kofi look at him and said " I just need to know what Wade meant" tears coming to his eyes. Randy sighed and sat by him on the couch. " What he meant was every superstar in the WWE wants you" Randy said. Kofi look up Randy and ask "Do you want me". Randy look over at him and said "Of I course do but I won't try to force you into loving me". He grab Kofi's hand and kissed it. Kofi turned his head blushing. Randy smiled as he pull Kofi's head back to face then said " Your mine". Then he seal that with a kiss and in his he is thinking ' I will kill you if you ever leave me, my sweet Kofi'**

**THE END**

**This is my first story so don't be harsh**


	2. Love is in the Air

**A/N: I thought this story needed to continued**

**Next day,at the gym Randy and the boys was chilling at the gym. "Man I can't believe you got Kofi" John said. Randy just laughed. "Well I didn't I just kiss him" Randy bragged. They all laugh and said "Well you said hes yours its like you got him". Thats when the gym door open and Kofi,Rey,Santino (who was way hotter outside the ring), and Jey Uso (Jimmy was with his boyfriend) came in. The group notice Randy and the others there but they kept walking. John had his eyes on Jey as he walk in the room with Kofi and the others. "Cena whatcha doing" Sheamus said everbody laughed. John looked at them and rolled his eyes. "Dude ain't our fault that you was eye raping Jey" Randy said. "You did the same to Kofi" John shot back. Randy through his hands up in defeat. "Well since everybody revealing who they want" Sheamus said "I want Santino". John looked at him and said "I thought that from the way you look at him at times." "I already told yall I wanted Rey" Edge said. They continue to talk and workout. Kofi and his boys was talking as well. "Jey you want John Cena,wow" Rey said. "Yeah he pretty cute and fun to be around" Jey said. "I heard Edge want you Rey" Santino said. Rey started to blush and said "And Sheamus want you" Kofi looked at them and said "Well I got my man and now lets get you boys your men." With that they left out when they was coming out they saw the boys who was working out. "Looky here" Kofi said "you can see they're trying to impress us." Kofi said that because Randy and the boys was doing all their wiegh lifting in a slow way. Like they knew the boys was watching them. They all start to giggle. "Hey lets walk by and act like we don't see them" Jey said. "Yeah lets do that" Rey said. So as the boys walk by they did as planned and act like they didn't see'em. "Hey guys" they said. "Did you guys hear anything" Jey ask. "Not a word" the others giggled. They just kept walking and left. Outside they start to talk "That was fun" Kofi. "Now on to my house" Rey said. They all got in the van and left. "Man they did that on purpose" Randy laughed. "Yeah lets go I heard their going to Rey's this weekend" John said. They left the gym with Randy heading to Rey's house. "Man love is really in the air,huh" John ask. They all nodded. Little did they know that Wade and some other guys was following them. "We're coming our loves" Wade and the guys laughed into the wind.**

**The End**

**Coming Up: Wade and his goons (no nexus) is coming and their going to ruined the love.**


	3. Rey's House

**Nobody belong to me in this story.**

**A/N:Somebody is trying to take Randy and the boys loves. **

**Kofi and the boys are play Raw Vs Smackdown when a knock at the door came. "Would you get that,Jey" Rey ask whiling playing the game "Sure" Jey said. The knocking continued "I'm coming" Jey said. "That's Jey" John said "let me in the front." They move to let John in the front. When Jey open the door and saw he ask "Rey did you invite Randy and the others." Rey looked at Kofi and the others then said "Yeah let'em in." Jey moved and let them in "Rey's house is big" they said looking around. "Follow me" Jey said. "Oh I will" John said in a low voice. Jey heard him but just kept walking. That's when they made it to the living room where Kofi and others was playing Heads or Tails. Jey left their sides and sat beside the others. "Hey guys" Kofi said, Rey and the others looked at him. He lean over and whisper something in thier ears. Randy and the others gave them strange looks. "Yeah" they said. "You guys want to watch a movie" Jey ask. Randy and the others nodded. "Okay pair up" Kofi said. "What you mean,Kofi" Randy ask. He and the boys didn't get an answer. They just got their crushes sitting beside them "Let's watch __****Paranormal Activity 2" ****Edge said. The girl didn't say anything. Edge put the movie in and went back beside Rey. Deep into the movie Kofi and the others was buried into Randy and the others' arms. "Ah" the 'women' screamed they turn into the men's arm. (From this point Randy and his boys are the men and Kofi and his boys are the women). "We got ya" they told'em. John put his arms around Jey who was laying his head on his chest. Funny thing is that was how all the couples was in that position. Then the light and tv went out. "Hey" Rey said "what happen." "You guys want to check it out" Kofi ask. The 'girls' shrugged and was about to get up when they was stopped. "Look 'ladies' we got it yall just stay here" John said. The 'girls' started to giggle at that. "They're gone Wade" three men said. "Lets move in" Wade told the three men. While the 'girls' was sitting there they became bored "What taking so long" Jey whined. Thats when they heard a glass break. "What was that" Santino ask. The others came together on one couch "Yall lets check it out" Kofi said with a bit of fear in his voice. The group got up and walk in the kitchen but stop at what they saw Wade, Alberto Del Rio, Vladimir Kozlov,and Drew. "Jey you look so beatuiful" Drew said touching Jey's cheek. Jey backed away fom him but was stop by his hand. "My love you're not going anywhere" Drew said bringing him closer to him. Jey and the others started to cry. "Aw baby I'm here" Alberto said to Rey. Vladimir look at Santino and said same thing. Wade walk towards Kofi and pick him up. Kofi was trying his best to fight him off. This was a signal for the others to be picked up."John" Jey yelled "help us". While the men was fixing the cords they heard the scream "That sounded like Jey, come on yall" John said. When they made it in the house they saw their 'ladies' being forced down to the floor and crying. Anger grew inside af the men. They was about attack before Wade snapped his fingers and the four disappered. Randy and the boys was confused but didn't think about it. "Is you 'girls' alright" Randy ask picking Kofi up. "Keep them away from us" Jey cried in John's chest as he was being lifted. Santino was shaking bad when Sheamus picked him up. Edge picked Rey up and they went into to the living holding the 'girls' who was crying. John and the others looked at their 'woman' and thought ' I'll protect you from everyone who want to harm you'. "You guys are in love with us aren't you" Santino ask which broke the silence. "Yes we are" they answer. "That's good" Jey started "cause we" Rey continued "feel the" Kofi continued "same way" Santino finished. The boys looked at them. Randy told Kofi "You really is mines" and he kissed him. The others did the same and when they broke apart their lovers laid their heads on them and went to sleep. They all thought the same _'I'll kill you if you leave me my love'._**

******_The End_**

******_The boys are crazy but it the love type of crazy so deal with it._**


	4. The Spell

**A/N: The men are ****mad.**

**"You guys don't have to watch our every move" Jey said to John and the other men who wouldn't let the him and the other 'girls' go. John and the boys just laugh. The 'girls rolled their eyes. "Come on let me go" Rey cried to Edge. The other 'girls' did the same. Thats when the boys let them go. "Thank you" they said. "Yall just stay in sight" Randy yelled. The 'girls' just fan their hands and left. " You know the reason why their acting this way right" Rey ask. They 'girls' nodded. "Oh these are pretty" they all said looking at diamond necklaces. "How may I help you four lovely 'ladies' " the seller ask. "How much are these" Kofi ask pointing the necklaces. "Together $20,000 but for yal I'll sell it to you for $800 all together" he said. Thier faces lit up "We'll be right back" they said running out the store. "Wade they like the necklaces" the sell told Wade on a phone. "Good when they wear the necklace they will fall in love me and my boys" Wade said "And that 20 mil. is yours" after that man hung the phone up laughing. Meanwhile the 'girls' find the boys in a private place. The boys was laughing at "Family Guy" when the door open up and their lovers came running in. "What happen" they ask with anger slowly rising. "We need yall to buy us these necklaces please" they said. "No" they said. **

**Jey looked at them saying "We'll buy it our damn selves". They start turning on their heels walking to door but was stopped. "Baby no you can't" John said to Jey "you see we have yall wallets". The girls reached into their pocket and didn't find anything. "No fair" Kofi whined. "Yes fair" Randy said. "You girls have enough jewerly and you know it" they scolded their lovers. Then the girls wanted to get even. "Yall won't buy them" Kofi ask. They shook their heads. "Maybe I'll ask Drew" Jey said**.** "Yeah I'll ask Wade too." Kofi added with a smirk. "I'm sure Alberto wouldn't have a problem buying it for me" Rey said. "Vladimir would love to buy it for me" Santino said. The four started to laugh but stopped when they felt a slap across the face. The girls fell back on the floor looking at their lovers. "I wish yall would do that " they yelled grabbing the girls' shirt. The girls pushed theirs hands off of them "We were kidding you jackasses" they cried as they ran out crying.**

**"Baby come back" the boys said. But their lovers was gone. "How could we hit them" John yelled punching the wall. Randy put his head down. Sheamus breath in some air. Edge just looked.**

**Meanwhile their lovers stopped running. They was in another private room "Why would they hit us why" Rey cried. The others just shrugged. "I can't believe they did that to us" Kofi said sitting down. Thats when some smoke started to fill the room "What is this" Santino ask. "I don't know but lets leave" Jey said. They got up and left fast.**

**They kept running until they ran into the room with their lovers. "Honey what happen" they ask. The girls looked at them and turned their heads saying "Don't talk to us." John look at Jey and said "I only did it cause I would hate to see you in his arms". He walked over to him and tried to hug but Jey told him "Talk to the hand" while throwing his hand in John's face.**

**"Kofi you know I wouldn't dare hurt and I'm sorry baby you forgive me" Randy ask on his knees. Kofi walked towards Jey shaking his head.**

**Edge looked at Rey then said "Baby you know I only meant good". He lean down to kiss him but Rey kicked him in the shin and went with Kofi and Jey.**

**"Santino all the times Vladimir hurt you and to hear you say that I just felt angry" Sheamus pleaded trying kiss him. He just went to the other girls.**

**Thats when Jey started coughing really bad. "You alright" Santino ask hitting him slightly in the back. Jey shook his head and passed out. Santino and Rey started to throw up and Kofi started to shake "Whats going on" John ask while he was shaking Jey. Then the other girls passed out. "Baby wake up" they said. But they didn't get no answer.**

**The End**

**A/N: Whats wrong with the girls (cries)  
**


	5. Plan Revealed

**A/N: What was up with the smoke**

**As they tried to get the girls to wake up Wade and his boys came in. "What do yall want" John growled holding Jey close to him. Wade and the others laugh saying "We want what's ours." Then Drew snapped his finger and Jey woke up "Baby" John said. When Jey look up and saw John's face he screamed and ran into Drew's arms crying "Honey." Drew didn't do anything but hold him and smile at John. **

**"What the hell" John said. All he got in return was another laugh. Thats when Alberto snapped his fingers and Rey woke up. Rey looked at Alberto and smile. He pushed Edge away and ran in Alberto's arms. "My chico I got you" Alberto said looking at Edge and rubbing Rey's back.**

**"Now for the last two" Wade and Valdimir said snapping their fingers. Like they said Kofi and Santino was in their arms. "What the hell is going on here" Edge screamed.**

**"You remember when your loves ask for them necklaces" Wade said. They nodded. "You see they had a charm in them" Drew said. "We know-" Sheamus was cut off. "No you don't know" Alberto said. "You see the necklaces could've stop the spell" Wade said. The boys looked kinda confused. Wade laugh at their looks. Then he said " The spell was suppose to show if you love them enough to buy them jewerly" **

**"I don't get it" Sheamus said. "Alot of people don't but thats what make it good" Drew said. "Boys I think its time to go" Alberto said. **

**As they was leaving Edge and John tried to attack but stopped when Wade said " Hurt us and your lovers well our lovers will feel it too." With that Wade snapped his fingers and they were gone. John start to cuss up a storm he just couldn't believe Jey wasn't his girl anymore.**

**Wade P.O.V**

** "Kofi the boys and I got something for you and your friends". Wade yells into the kitchen. He took Kofi to his house. Kofi came into the room dress like a French Maid. Wade at him and said "What a lovely sight you are my love." Kofi started to blush and Wade laugh and kissed his hand. Then a knock on the door came and walked in was the other girls in the same outfit as Kofi and their 'lovers'. "Good now loves we're taking you all shopping how you like that" the guys said. **

**The girls start jumping up and down. The boys said "Now thats tomorrow but today we want to spend a very romantic weekend with you girls." The girls blush because they knew what the boys meant by that then Rey said "We can't do that". "Why" the boys asked. "Because we vow that we will be with some for three years and marry them before we do that" Santino said looking down at the floor. The boys said ok and left it at that. **

**Randy P.O.V**

** Randy and the boys was all silent and hurt to have their loves to those stupid bitches. Then they got happy because of a call they got. "I can help you remove the spell on your ladies." the man said on the phone. Randy put the phone on speakerphone and said "Talk now"**

**The end **

**Im bak ppl im bak**

**Please review  
**


	6. New Discover

**A/N: So yall kno im bak rite hahaha**

**"Randy you see your lover is put under the most and almost impossible unbreakable spell." the man said. "What I don't even understand it" John said. The man went into a deep silence. Then he said "That how you break it if you can understand it you can break it" Edge looked at the phone and ask "So,why is it hard to be broken". **

** The man chuckled and the boys got anger. "Calm down boys that's just it no one in the world has ever understood the spell this is the most powerful love spell ever created." he said. "Before I go I will also say that it is also the most dangerous it usually end with death." he growled then hung up.**

**The boys sat in silence thinking on what to do and what was their lovers doing right now**

**"Wade's P.O.V.**

**Kofi was in the kitchen cooking up a big meal when he felt Wade arms around. He jump back looking at Wade with a smile. "Wade sweetie don't do that" he said giggling as Wade kissed on the cheek. "Me so sorry" Wade joked as he turned to leave. "Wait Wade..um" Kofi said. Wade turn back and said "Yes love". Kofi looked down and ask "Could the other girls come over with me today". Wade looked at him and smiled "Sure". Kofi smiled and continue to cook**.

**Later on that day**

**The girls was sitting in Wade and the other men laps when Jey said "Ugh I don't feel good". Drew put his hands on his head saying "You don't have a fever love". Jey shook his looking at his boys and they all threw the food into their lovers' faces. "You girls better explain yourselves" Alberto said. "You are not my Addy" Rey screamed at him. "Yeah you are not the men we are in love with." the other girls screamed.**

** Wade and the boys was caught off guard. Then they went into attack mode. "I wouldn't that if I was you" Santino said. The girls laugh. "We may be out of the spell for only a second but listen to this our real lovers must break it or what ever pain we feel you will feel too." Rey said. **

**Wade cussed himself he forgot that part of the spell. Then girls shook their heads and ask "Honey whats wrong". The boys looked at them and said "Nothing"**

** The End **

**Plsx Review. Yeah dis was werid ch. bt hey it is wat it is  
**


End file.
